Super Collider
|image = file:Supercollider.gif |imagewidth = 250px |Row 1 title = Events |Row 1 info = Treehouse of Horror XXIII Event Treehouse of Horror XXV Event Black Friday 2015 Promotion SciFi 2016 Event |Row 2 title = Level Required |Row 2 info = 5 |Row 3 title = Cost |Row 3 info = 50 (XXIII) 70 with the "Black Hole" (XXV, 2016) 70 without the "Black Hole" (Cyber Monday 2015) |Row 4 title = Characters Unlocked |Row 4 info = None |Row 5 title = Income |Row 5 info = 200, 22 |Row 6 title = Collection Time |Row 6 info = 8 hours |Row 7 title = Size |Row 7 info = 10x12 |Row 8 title = Building Time |Row 8 info = Instant |Row 9 title = Premium Building? |Row 9 info = (XXIII) (XXV, 2015, 2016) |Row 10 title = Limited Time? |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Quest |Row 11 info = A Matter of Density (2016) |Row 12 title = Action |Row 12 info = Pointlessly Accelerating Particles |Row 13 title = Conform-O-Meter Impact |Row 13 info = None }}The , also known as the Springfield Subatomic Supercollider, or just the Subatomic Supercollider, is a building that was available during the Treehouse of Horror XXIII Event. Upon building it, you would receive the Black Hole to place in your town. Once placed, it caused Kang to started orbiting your town. The item returned during the Treehouse of Horror XXV Event for 70 donuts and was bundled with the Black Hole. It returned (without the Black Hole) during the Cyber Monday 2015 Promotion where the players got a refund (rebate) of 15 donuts. It returned during the SciFi 2016 Event and had a new questline that offered a Black Hole or a second one if the Player already has one. About Springfield Subatomic Supercollider is a subatomic supercollider in Springfield. It was built instead of a new baseball stadium, due to lobbying of Lisa. It once created a black hole Jobs Involved The Collider * Yo Dawg - 16h Lisa *''Turn on Super Collider - 45s'' Bart *''Dump Paper Towel into a Gravity Toilet - 30s'' Trivia * Unlike most other buildings there is no sound effect when the building is tapped. * This is one of the few Treehouse of Horror XXIII Event items to not to have returned in the Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event the following year. * With the Level 51 update on April 8, 2015, the 's payout has been changed to premium. * The building resembles Wilson Hall at the Fermi National Accelerator Laboratory in Batavia, IL. * When the Super Collider was first released with the Treehouse of Horror XXIII Event on October 12, 2012, there was no permanent tasks here until 29 months later when The Collider was released during the Superheroes 2015 Event on March 10, 2015. Gallery File:Springfield Subatomic Supercollider2.png |The in the show Category:Buildings Category:Treehouse of Horror XXIII Event Category:Level 5 Category:Limited Time Category:Ex Non Premium Items Category:Premium Buildings Category:Premium Items Category:Treehouse of Horror XXV Event Category:Dumpable Buildings Category:Black Friday 2015 Promotion Category:SciFi 2016 Event Category:10x12 Size